Nothing as it seems
by em305
Summary: Alex finds herself in danger...is she losing her battle? It only takes one man to save her.
1. Chapter 1

"Alex, you don't have to worry any more. I don't think we'll be seeing much of DCI Hunt any more, now that he's been suspended." Evan smiled at her.

Alex pulled away sharply.

"Look, Evan…I've already arranged with Caroline Price for Gene to come back to CID." She told him bluntly.

Evan frowned at her, a bemused expression clear.

"Um, I don't understand Alex. One minute you're telling me that Hunt is behaving inappropriately with suspects and should be removed from office, and the next, you are giving him his job back?"

Alex sighed and turned away to look into the living room of the flat. She bit her lip before looking back at Evan.

"I know, but I think it's best, I really do. He…he doesn't do things conventionally, I'll give you that, but he does get things done. He's brilliant at his job." Alex swallowed nervously. "Don't tell him I said that."

Evan nodded and the pair of them stood in silence for a while before he spoke again.

"Rough day?"

"You could say that."

"If you need to talk…"

Alex interrupted him.

"Evan, I appreciate you coming over, I really do, but I'm tired. It's been a long day and I have work tomorrow."

"Ah, okay then. Well, I'll be off. See you around?"

He walked over to the door, pulled it open and stepped out into the corridor.

"Yeah"

* * *

Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt sat alone at a small table opposite the bar. He had a raging headache and drinking half a bottle of Luigi's red wine probably wasn't the wisest thing to do. Gene loosened his tie a little further and yawned. It had been such a long day. He knew exactly where his team were…he always knew. Chris would be at the hospital visiting Shaz, Ray would have somehow found himself a date and Alex…well, Bolly would be up in her flat with that Evan bloke. And here he was; sitting alone nursing a headache with a bottle of house red. The bar was deserted. Only Luigi was there, tidying up behind the counter. He looked up at Gene.

"Senior Hunt, why you drink alone once again? It is late."

Gene groaned and kneaded his head with the palms of his hands.

"Luigi, don't start."

"I am only saying. You seem to be here by your own a lot. Are you okay?" Luigi smiled sympathetically.

"Oh, I'm just brilliant." Gene said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Before Luigi could reply, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Evan White walked through the bar, his coat slung over one shoulder. He nodded politely at Luigi and didn't seem to notice that Gene was there. When Luigi was sure that Evan had left the building he turned back to Gene.

"Ah, that is him. The tall handsome young man who the lovely lady brought here for dinner one time."

The Detective Chief Inspector scowled.

"How many times do I have to tell you…DI Drake is of no interest to me, Luigi!"

Gene set down his glass, stood up and strode out of the bar.

Luigi sighed. "Must be love, senior Hunt."

* * *

The digital alarm clock bleeped annoyingly beside Alex's bed. She sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. She felt as though she'd been falling. Falling endlessly, never hitting the bottom. She had been flailing, watching the ominous face of the white clown above her as she fell. She was shivering and a bucket of cold water chucked over her couldn't have made her any colder. Calming herself down, she looked at the clock next to her. Alex gasped…it was just gone nine o'clock and she was due at CID half an hour ago. The DCI would not be happy with her, Alex thought as she jumped quickly out of the bed and hurried around the flat, finding some clothes to wear.

It was ten minutes later that Alex walked into CID. Nothing productive seemed to be happening. Ray and Chris were sat at opposite ends of the room, throwing paper aeroplanes to each other. Chris looked up when she walked in.

"Oh, the Guv wanted to see you when you arrived." He told her distractedly, ducking from an aeroplane that Ray had just launched in his direction.

"Right. Thanks Chris."

But her thanks fell on deaf ears as Chris proceeded to throw another two pieces of paper back at Ray.

Alex made her way up the room, towards DCI Hunt's office. Usually, she would have just barged in without knocking but today she gave a polite tap on his door, just above the sign that read 'The Manc Lion'.

"Yeah?" Hunt's rough voice met her ears and she entered his office.

He was sitting at his desk, leaning back with his snakeskin boots propped up on the desk. His long black overcoat was draped over a filing cabinet in the corner.

"Drake" He said when he saw her. "You're late."

"Yes, I know. I was…" But Gene did not seem interested in hearing Alex's excuse.

"I had Caroline Price on the phone to me this morning, telling me that I have my job back. They've cancelled the suspension." He told his DI.

Alex put on a guise of mock surprise.

* * *

"Oh, well that's…good news. Very nice of her."

"Yes, it would seem so. So, apologies and all that, but it looks like you can't have my job after all." He scowled.

"Oh no you don't! Don't turn this around on me Hunt! I was only doing what's best for this CID!" Alex fumed. Only five minutes at the office and not surprisingly, she was already in an argument with her DCI. Gene swung his legs down from the desk and stood up, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me Drake, but I think that deciding what is _best_ for this CID is my job, don't you think?"

Alex didn't reply at first. She walked round to stand in front of the window opposite the door.

"I actually wanted to apologise, Gene." She sighed. "I made a mis-…"

But Alex never got to finish her sentence. Suddenly, the deafening sound of gunfire filled the room and bullets sprayed through the window. Alex ducked instinctively and lay flat on the floor.

"Bolly…"


	2. Chapter 2

Gene saw what was happening and threw himself down on top of Alex, just as the entire window smashed, sending razor sharp shards of glass into the room. He covered her with his body, protecting her from the piercing fragments of window pane that showered down on them.

Then silence. Complete silence. Everything was still. Alex could feel Gene's racing heartbeat, in time with her own and his breath on the back of her head. It made her shiver. It made her shiver not only because he was so close to her, but because once again, it demonstrated how real he was. Alex could not argue that Gene Hunt was just a figment of her imagination at that moment. Once they had laid there, in that same position, for around twenty seconds, Gene began to move. He lifted himself off Alex and cautiously stood up. Alex went to follow him but Gene swiftly motioned for her to stay where she was. Chris and Ray were peering, confused, into the office. Gene moved forward to look through the broken glass. He saw a figure, clad all in black, hurriedly run away, down a back alley and out of sight.

He grabbed his gun from where it lay on the desk and then proceeded to sprint all the way out of CID and into the street where he had seen the figure. Alex scrambled up from where she still lay on the floor, indicated for Chris and Ray to follow her, and ran out in the direction that Gene had just left in. The three of them found him standing in the middle of the deserted street frowning.

"Did you see anyone Guv?" Chris asked.

"Well, obviously he did…otherwise he wouldn't have run out here would he?" Ray rolled his eyes exasperatedly at his colleague.

Alex stepped forward and looked around.

"Gene…?" she ventured.

Her DCI turned to look at the three of them. His expression was grim and serious.

"Bring in any witnesses…now!" he yelled, sending Chris and Ray off down opposite ends of the street.

"Yes Guv." They replied in unison.

Alex looked at Gene. A trickle of ran down the side of his head. He appeared not to notice, or if he did, he chose not to do anything about it.

"You're bleeding." She pointed out.

He nodded and gingerly touched his head. He looked down at his hand and at the crimson that was now on it.

"Ruddy glass" he muttered and headed back into the building.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day bringing in possible eye witnesses and interviewing them about the that morning. Somebody was aiming for them. Somebody wanted to kill either her or Gene…why else would they shoot through the window and into his office? It confused her, and she wanted to know why. She was on her way to hand over some paperwork to Chris (who had temporarily taken on Shaz's job as well as his own, whilst she was recovering in hospital), and she saw Gene coming out of one of the interview rooms. She went to meet him.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"Nope..nothing. Diddily-squat, zippo. How about you?"

"The most I've got is an elderly woman who is claiming to have seen a tall man with…" Alex checked the papers she was holding. "…with a 'skinny frame'."

"Well, that narrows it down to abou' a thousand men in the city…fantastic."

They both carried on walking down the corridor. Alex stopped, causing Gene to carry on further until he noticed that Alex was no longer with him.

"Why would someone want to shoot into your office?" She queried.

"Oh, I dunno, how about…to kill someone?" Gene told her in a very patronising tone of voice. "I don't think some regular Joe is just gonna pick up a gun and decide to blast through a bleedin' CID office window? What d'ya reckon Bollinger Knickers?

"That's not what I meant. I mean…have you ever done anything that would really hack them off with you?"

Gene stared at her and raised his eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you do sometimes have a tendency to…" Alex began.

"A tendency to what? What kind of man d'you take me for, Detective Inspector Drake?" Gene snarled, somewhat playfully.

"Nothing, nothing." Alex replied, "So, what are we going to do? Give up?"

Gene began to stride off again.

"Yep…problem?" He called back to her. "Game's on tonight anyway."

"Oi! You can't just abandon the case like that?" Alex protested angrily. "Fine, well if you aren't going to find out why someone attempted to kill you this morning then I will!" She finished off yelling at the empty corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reading and reviewing my story so far! Here is the next chapter but please bear in mind that I wrote this entire story before I saw the 'Ashes to Ashes' series finale!_

* * *

It was late. Everyone had gone, leaving Alex still sitting at her desk pouring over the information gathered from the eye witnesses. She felt her eyes closing, but forced them open. The words on the page in front of her seemed to merge into one mass of black and white blur. She sighed and looked up to get her eyes to adjust. She saw it again. His sinister eyes staring at her, never blinking, never moving. The pale face showed no emotion and the white costume did nothing to suggest purity and peace. The clown stood in the doorway to the office and didn't move.

Alex's breathing quickened.

"What do you want?!" she screamed.

The clown opened its mouth.

"Time's running out Alex."

"What? What do you mean? What's happening to me? WHERE AM I?!"

"Not long now…" The clown took a step backwards.

Alex screwed up her eyes. "This is not real. This is not real. This is not making any sense." She whispered under her breath. Her eyes snapped open and she was alone once again. No clown…nobody.

She looked back down at the papers again and shook her head. Alex stood up somewhat unsteadily, grabbed her jacket from where it was draped over Chris' desk and walked out of the office, flicking off the light switch as she passed it.

* * *

When Alex walked into the bar, she saw Gene sitting in his usual place on the far side against the wall. She frowned and approached him.

"I thought you were with Chris and Ray?"

Gene looked up from his glass.

"The match ended so Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum went home." He replied gruffly.

Alex gave a small smile and nodded before moving round to settle herself next to him.

"Where've you been then?" he asked her.

Alex looked at her DCI and sighed. "At the office…Maybe you were right about abandoning the case. We have no new evidence, nothing to progress forwards with. Maybe we should just leave it."

Gene reached across to the adjacent table for another glass. He then poured some amber liquid into it and passed it to Alex. She nodded gratefully, took a sip and then rested her head on her hand gloomily.

"Now, I wouldn't exactly call myself an expert in analysing female behaviour, but I am getting' the impression that something is bothering you." Gene said.

Alex let out a long, tired breath.

"I'm lost." She told him quietly. "I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm doing here and I don't know what my purpose is any more."

Gene frowned.

"Nothing make's any sense." Alex continued. "I mean, with Sam…he kept getting clues that he was in a coma. He had some idea of what was happening to him so he could learn to fight it. But, I'm getting nothing. No clues whatsoever. Everything's gone blank."

Gene didn't say anything. Alex gave a shaky laugh.

"This is ridiculous! I'm meant to be a psychologist but I can't even understand my own mind." Alex felt her eyes well up and blinked furiously in an attempt to get rid of the tears.

Gene swallowed and extended his arm hesitantly. She fell into his oddly comforting embrace, leaning her head against his chest and listening to the gentle thump of his heartbeat; a lot calmer than when she had heard it earlier that morning. Gene tightened his arm around her.

"I feel like I'm losing, Gene." Alex whispered. "Am I losing?"

It took Gene a second or two to answer.

"No."

* * *

When Luigi emerged from inside the kitchen, he spotted DI Drake and DCI Hunt together. They were leant against the far side. Gene had his arm wrapped around her protectively and she seemed to be asleep against him. Gene was awake and looked to be staring into space, with his glass in his free hand. The barman was reluctant to disturb them, but he had to close up now. He walked up to their table.

"Excuse me, signore Hunt?" He said quietly. "I am tired and I close up now."

Gene blinked back into focus and looked at Luigi, before glancing down and seeing Alex, who had apparently woken up.

"Yeah, we were just leaving Luigi."

Alex smiled at the barman before sitting upright.

"Gracias and goodnight to you both."

Gene and Alex both stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Bolly?" Gene said to her.

"Yeah…goodnight." Alex turned to walk away but looked back at him. "Thank you."

Gene nodded and Alex proceeded to walk up the stairs to her flat. It was late and she was tired. She hadn't meant to fall asleep downstairs. She took out her key and inserted it into the lock. The door swung open and Alex gasped in shock. She didn't even hesitate. She turned on her heel and ran back downstairs, through the empty bar and out into the street, the cold night air hitting her rather suddenly. She desperately looked to either side of her and spotted the silhouette of a man walking alone, his long overcoat flapping around his knees. Alex ran after him.

"GENE!" she yelled frantically. "GENE!"

The silhouette stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Bolly? What the 'ell? I thought you'd gone?" Gene asked her, confused as Alex reached him.

She was out of breath and panting a little.

"My flat…" she breathed.

"What? You're gonna have to be a little more specific love. My telepathy is not quite up-to-scratch yet."

"Someone's been in my flat."

Gene bit his lip and gently took her arm.

"Come on."

He led Alex back through Luigi's bar and up to her flat. The door was still ajar from when she had run out. Gene pushed it open fully.

"Blimey!" he exclaimed. "It looks like a bleedin' hurricane's been through 'ere!"

The DCI stepped into his DI's flat and looked around. It was completely ruined. Tables were overturned, the mirror was ed and the curtains had been pulled from the rail. Chair legs had been pulled off and her sheets ripped from the bed. Alex's home-made calendar covered in red crosses was strewn all over the floor, along with most of her clothing.

Gene turned to face her. She looked terrible. Her face was full of and she was shaking slightly. He puffed out his cheeks then sucked in a deep breath.

"You can't stay here, Drake." He announced, and walked back out into the corridor. "LUIGI!" he yelled, regardless of whether there were other people asleep in the building. A door opened and the barman emerged, clad in his maroon dressing gown.

"DI Drake's flat has been broken into and wrecked. We need to get hold of Chris and Raymundo, as well as finding Bolly another flat for tonight."

Luigi looked a little shaken, but nodded and scuttled off back downstairs to find a telephone.

"Yes signore."

Alex looked at Gene.

"What d'you think?"

His eyes narrowed. "I think this ain't a coincidence."

"What so…the same person who attacked this morning has broken into the flat?"

"Yeah. We need to get forensics in here and then nail the crook that did this."


	4. Chapter 4

Around fifteen minutes later, Ray, Chris and a team of forensics had arrived. Although, how Gene had managed to gather together four forensics officers at this hour, she would never know. Gene had left Alex sitting down in the bar whilst he went to join the investigation upstairs. She thought it best not to interfere. That wasn't her field area…she focussed on psychology, although even that, which she knew so well, seemed to be failing her. So Alex sat there, feeling totally helpless, huddled in Gene's thick overcoat, until she heard footsteps coming down into the bar. She could tell it wasn't Gene before she even saw the person. Light, agile footsteps could only mean it was Chris.

"You alright ma'am?" he asked her.

Alex nodded.

"We've nearly finished in the flat so we're gonna clean it up for you, yeah?"

"Thanks Chris." Alex gave the young DC a weak smile.

"Oh, and Luigi's got a room ready for you…for tonight. Also, the Guv told me to tell you that you can have tomorrow morning off if you want?"

"Right"

Chris turned to leave, but then remembered something else.

"Yeah, and he said that he'll have his coat back tomorrow."

"Okay. Night Chris"

"Night ma'am."

Alex stood up and waited until Chris' footsteps had faded away, then she followed him up and found the temporary flat that Luigi had prepared for her.

Alex lay staring upwards. She didn't feel tired any more and she just lay in the darkness. She couldn't get her head around what had happened during the day. Was Gene right in saying that the and the break-in were connected? If so, could the bullets have been meant to hit her and not Gene? Alex wrapped her arms around herself tightly. The other flat was warmer than this one.

She had spread Gene's heavy coat over the duvet in the hope that it would keep her a little warmer. It smelt of smoke, whiskey and aftershave, but surprisingly, Alex didn't care. She drifted in and out of sleep, dozing a little but never for long periods. Sleep just didn't want to come, and when it did, she would be haunted by clowns and memories of Molly, but always ending with her falling…always falling.

"I have to work this out. I have to fight this." She whispered into the darkness. "That's what Sam did. I can't let this beat me. But time…time's running out."

* * *

Gene Hunt stretched back in his office chair and picked up the first document in front of him. From where he sat in his office, he could see the rest of his department busy at work. A certain amount of pride surged through him when he saw that. Hunt sniffed carelessly, took a swig of coffee, and looked back at the document. However, he was distracted when he saw his DI walk through the department door and begin to talk with Ray. Frowning, Gene stood up and opened his office door.

"Oi Bolly" he called, causing her to look up at him.

"Yes?" she replied icily.

"I thought I told you to take the morning off? Or maybe Bo-Peep here didn't pass on the message!" Gene jabbed his finger in Chris' direction and glared at him.

She ignored him, and instead, threw him his large overcoat that she had been carrying over her arm.

"Hey, watch it!" Gene protested. "This coat is worth a lot! It's my favourite!"

"Right." Alex scoffed. "I suppose you need it to cover your massive male ego."

"Oh ha ha, Drake. Your wit and humour never ceases to amaze me." Gene growled sarcastically.

Alex gave a satisfying smile.

"Now stop being a dozy cow and get your backside in 'ere." Gene ordered, indicating his office. "The forensics papers have just come in."

Alex's eyes widened.

"Already? That was a bit quick! How did you get them in so late last night anyway?"

"Ah, see…I cunningly lured them in with a trail of breadcrumbs." Gene told her sarcastically.

Alex sighed with exasperation and followed her DCI into his office.

No sooner than she had stepped through the door, she heard another door slam open and a number of screams and yells erupted from behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all of the kind comments - they are very much appreciated, trust me! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

"What?"

A man had smashed his way into the department and was now holding two pistols, one aimed at Chris and the other aimed at Ray, who, along with the rest of the department team, were cowering on the floor. The man in question could not be identified, as he wore all black, with a black balaclava obscuring his face. He was breathing heavily and stood blocking the doorway, and the only exit.

"Okay…everyone stay calm." Alex murmured, lowering herself to the ground.

Gene strode forwards, pushing past her.

"Mate, I don't know what you're up to, but I really don't appreciate you barging into _my _kingdom and waving a bleedin' gun around, threatening my team, alright?!" He yelled, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the attacker was currently wielding two guns and could shoot at any second.

The man glared at Gene, his eyes ablaze through the slits in his balaclava. He moved his aim from Chris to Gene, focussing on the DCI's forehead.

"Gene Hunt." The man's voice was sly and sinister. "You're really beginning to get on my nerves."

He took a step forward, but Gene was still not phased by the gun that was moving ever closer to his head. Alex, who was crouching on the floor next to Ray, reached out and touched Gene's leg gently.

"Gene…"

"How'd he get in anyway?" Ray whispered.

The man spoke again. "Let's just say that I'm a familiar face. You know, Mister Hunt, I thought your DI here made a wise move in having you suspended from office. Just about the only useful thing she's done...and then she decides that it's too cruel." He put on a mock-innocent voice. "She felt bad and wanted to get her 'Geney's' job back so she went running to Caroline Price and the authorities."

He laughed cruelly.

Gene frowned and looked down at Alex, who averted her gaze, not wanting to meet his eyes. So it was Alex who got the suspension lifted? Why hadn't she told him? The man's eyes lit up gleefully as he saw Gene's reaction.

"Oh, she hadn't told you, had she? Right, Alex Drake…stand up."

Alex hesitated. She recognised that voice, didn't she? She just couldn't place it.

"NOW!" the man screamed shrilly.

"Get up Bolly." Gene muttered.

Alex swallowed and stood up slowly. She moved instinctively closer to Gene, her arm brushing against his.

The man now swung the other gun round so that one was directed at Gene and one was on Alex. His back was still against the door, so nobody could get out or even attempt to.

"I've had so many opportunities. So many chances to do it."

"What the bleedin' 'ell are you harking on about?" Gene barked.

"SHUT IT!" The man shouted before stroking Alex's face with the gun. She shivered and her breathing quickened considerably. "Alex…Drake. You seem to be a very lucky woman. I did not succeed yesterday morning, although I see you haven't got a new window yet."

Alex swallowed with apprehension and the man continued in that same sinister voice.

"…and you were not in your flat when I went to pay you a little visit last night. So, now's my chance. I can do it properly now."

The whole room seemed to be holding its breath and the silence was somewhat deafening.

"Here's the deal." The man announced suddenly. "I take one of you hostage and if you don't give me seventy-five thousand pounds by this time tomorrow, then…I kill the hostage." He finished simply.

"Seventy-five thousand pounds?! What's that for then?" exclaimed Chris before he could stop himself.

The man didn't even turn to look at the DC, but kept staring straight at Alex and Gene.

"I believe…Chris Skelton…that that information is not part of the deal."

Chris winced at the use of his name. Gene, who had been keeping quiet, lifted his head.

"I never agreed to the deal." He stated calmly.

The man smiled menacingly through his eyes, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you the best part…you two get to decide between you who will be my hostage."

Alex took a step forward. "Now, stop this…nobody is going to be anyone's _hostage_. Let's all just calm down."

"Oh really DI Drake?" the man laughed mockingly. "You seem to be forgetting that I am holding a gun to your head and that it wouldn't take too much effort to gently…pull…the…trigger. Now, between you, decide!" he ordered.

Gene didn't even hesitate.

"I'll go if it'll shut you up." he said.

Alex leapt in front of him and took his arm, surprising him slightly. They were now facing each other and they stared at each other for a good ten seconds before she spoke.

"No. Gene I can't let you do that. It's me he wants. Let _me_ go…I can talk to him."

Gene stood firmly and scowled at her.

"Stop talking rubbish Bolly. You are not going, you hear me?"

"Shut up Hunt. I can do this, alright?"

"No."

The man was growing impatient and he clucked his tongue mockingly.

"As touching as this little scene is…" he said loudly, a edge to his voice.

But Alex quickly turned round to face the man again.

"We've decided. Take me…I'll go."

Gene grabbed her hand as she began to walk towards the attacker.

"Alex."

Alex halted, as the use of her first name by Gene was a rare occurrence. He had always come up with his own little nicknames for her or called her by her last name…but never her first name. This is why it made such an impact on her, like a blow to the head. She spun around and put her arms around his neck in a strong, very-much-needed embrace that startled him. Gene responded by hugging her back, albeit a little awkwardly.

"Trust your instincts, Gene." She whispered in his ear, before reluctantly letting go of him and nodding at the man.

She moved before Gene could grab hold of his DI again. The man indicated for Alex to move so that she was now closest to the door, with the gun still positioned next to her head, whilst the other gun was being panned across the room.

"Nice meeting you all then." The man said with no trace of remorse in his voice. "Alex will give you a little telephone call telling you the location to hand over the money. Then you can have…oh, what did you call her?" he directed this question at Gene, who's mouth was firmly closed and his eyes blazed angrily. "Oh, yes…'Bolly'. How sweet. Well, when I get the money, you can have darling 'Bolly' back. Yes? Or I might change my mind, you never know!"

And with that, he shoved Alex through the doors, followed her, and then locked them shut before walking out of sight.

The rest of the department shakily rose to their feet. Chris and Ray both looked to Gene. The Manc Lion roared and kicked furiously at the nearest office chair, sending it cascading into the corner of the room with a loud crash.

"Guv?" Ray ventured.

"He's locked us in, Guv!" exclaimed Chris, walking over to check the doors.

"Raymundo, Chris! Find out everything you can about Evan White." Gene barked at them.

"Evan White?" Ray questioned. "Hey, isn't he that bloke that Drake was goin' out with?"

Gene turned on him. "Firstly, it's DI Drake to you! And secondly, she wasn't _going out _with him! Blimey Carling, you sound like you're back in school!" Gene fumed.

"That nutter sounded exactly like that Evan bloke!" Chris realised, a little slowly.

"Oh well done! We've got two real geniuses in building!" shouted Gene sarcastically. "It's nice to know that my supposedly best DC and DS are on the bleedin' ball today!"

Ray and Chris exchanged nervous glances.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you doing this?" Alex demanded, from the back seat of the car. Her arms were bound together with rough rope that dug painfully into the flesh.

"I need the money, and I also need you out of the way"

"But that doesn't explain anything, Evan!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

The driver physically tightened.

"I suppose you were going to recognise me sooner or later."

"I knew who you were the minute you walked through the door of CID…and I'm sure Gene will have realised it too, by now." Defiance was obvious in her tone of voice.

"Ah…Gene. You know Alex, times are changing and soon there won't be a place left for men like Gene Hunt."

"What?"

"The world is moving on and Hunt will be left behind, along with the other pathetic dregs of society."

"That's not true. We need more people like him in the police department." Alex retorted coolly.

"I don't understand Alex, why do you protect him so? Why do you trust Gene Hunt?"

_The little could feel the blazing heat from the flames and the actual force of the explosion from where she stood on the hill. A black-sleeved arm wrapped tightly around her and took her hand, causing her red balloon to fly off into the deep blue sky, which was rapidly turning black with smoke. She squeezed the hand and looked up into the man's face…_

Alex didn't know what to say.

* * *

After only ten minutes of frantic waving out of a window, Chris had managed to attract the attention of a passer-by, who had unlocked the door for them. Gene had made up a ludicrous story that involved them all ally locking themselves in the department.

"Raymundo, keep gathering evidence. Chris, with me."

As the DCI walked through the corridors with an air of confidence, the DC trotted along in his wake.

"Guv?" Chris asked as they made their way out of the building and towards the red Quattro that stood as if waiting for them.

"Get in." Gene ordered.

They both got into the car and immediately, the engine roared into life. There was a screech as the fiery red Quattro sped along the street and out of sight.

"So, where're we going then, Guv?"

Chris would never admit it, but he was enjoying sitting in the front seat of the Quattro for once. It was always DI Drake in the front and himself and Ray in the backseat. Of course, nobody but the Guv actually drove the car. Well, Drake was the only one who had the guts to even try it, but even then, Chris was puzzled that she had got let off rather lightly by the Guv, as opposed to what his reaction would have been if it were Ray or himself who had driven his precious Quattro. The Guv was very fussy about his car…always had been.

"Caroline Price." Gene replied.

"Right, and we're going there because…?"

Gene glared at his young DC.

"Because…I reckon Caroline Price knows Evan White pretty well. What d'you think, you great plonker?"

The red Quattro sped through the back streets of London with ease. It was a Saturday morning and so there was little traffic on the roads.

* * *

Gene knocked on the front door and waited impatiently for it to open. When it did, Caroline Price looked somewhat surprised to see them.

"Detective Chief Inspector Hunt? What brings you here?"

"Mrs Price, my colleague and I would like to speak with you concerning a very urgent matter." Gene said seriously.

Caroline nodded and stepped out of the way to let Gene and Chris into the house. She led them through into the living room.

"Can I offer you two men a drink?" she offered.

Chris nodded eagerly, but his DCI decided for him.

"No thank you Mrs Price. Yesterday morning, somebody shot through my office building at DI Drake and my very good self. Last night, DI Drake's flat was broken into and completely torn to pieces. This morning, an armed nutter barged into my department and took DI Drake hostage."

Caroline stared at him in shock.

"Oh my…is Alex alright?"

Gene looked extremely sombre and Chris pursed his lips.

"At this present time, we are unsure as to her whereabouts…but I will find her."

Just then, a child with dark blond hair walked into the room. She looked at Gene and Chris, obviously very intrigued, and smiled sweetly before turning to her mother. She looked, to Gene, to be about seven or eight years old.

"Mummy?"

Caroline looked at her daughter.

"Not now Alex. Mummy's talking to these policemen at the moment."

"I only want a drink. From out of one of those cans." The little protested.

"No Alex. I'm busy at the…"

"I'll help her." Chris piped up helpfully.

"Oh that would be brilliant. Thank you DC Skelton." Caroline smiled.

Chris stood up with an acknowledging nod from Gene, and let Caroline's young daughter lead him into the kitchen by the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"Now, Mrs Price." Gene reverted her attention back to him. "I wonder if you could shed any light on this situation?"

Caroline Price frowned.

"And how may I do that, Mister Hunt?"

"Well, all of the evidence and every bone in my body is pointing towards and suggesting that this has something to do with your very good mate, Evan White?"

Caroline looked taken aback and genuinely shocked.

"Evan? I hardly believe that. Why would Evan do such a terrible thing?"

Gene scowled.

"That's precisely why I'm here." He said. "Do you know anything that can help us with finding Bol-…DI Drake?"

"No…no." Caroline stuttered hesitantly, biting her lip.

Gene peered curiously at her. She was hiding something.

"What?"

"It's just that Evan told me that he'd be working this morning. At the office." She paused. "But come to think of it, I saw him in his car driving in completely the opposite direction."

Gene nodded, pondering.

* * *

Chris stood at the kitchen counter and poured the drink from the can into the plastic cup. The young child was hovering by his elbow, watching him.

"Mummy doesn't let me pour it myself." She told Chris.

Chris held up the can.

"She doesn't want you to hurt yourself. The edge of the can is very sharp, you know. You could cut your finger." Chris said seriously.

Little Alex nodded, resigned. She looked up at the DC with her big green eyes.

"Why are you and the other policeman here?" she asked him.

Chris passed over the the cup and leant on the work surface, as Alex carefully climbed up onto one of the kitchen stools.

"We are investigating a crime and your mummy might be able to help us solve it."

"Are you going to catch the criminal?"

"Well, yes…we hope so."

Alex took a sip of her drink and frowned.

"That other man…the one with the big coat. He didn't look very happy. He frowns a lot." She stated.

"Yes, I suppose he does. You see, the thing is…we think he really likes one of the policewomen where we work, and this woman has gone missing."

The child nodded knowingly.

"So he is worried about her."

Chris chuckled.

"If you want to find the criminal, then you have to investigate who it might be or…or who you think it is. Because the person might be someone that the policewoman knows. The person might not like the woman and that's why they took her." Alex finished, nodded and took another sip of drink.

Chris blinked. "Wow, aren't you clever ? You would make an excellent policewoman, you would!"

Alex smiled, satisfied.

"That's what my teacher said. I do want to be a policewoman when I grow up."

"Well you better work very hard at school then and do all of your homework."

"I always do!" Alex protested, but smirking slightly.

Chris laughed along with the child .

"Come and see my dolls!" Alex said suddenly, putting her cup down and tugging on Chris' sleeve.

* * *

"Thank you very much for your time, Mrs Price." Gene said, standing up to leave.

"Please could you let me know if you have any news on Alex?"

Gene grunted in reply, as Chris and Alex came down the stairs. Both Gene and Caroline stared suspiciously at the young man.

"She…err, wanted to show me her dolls." He explained, his cheeks flushing red.

"Thank you again." Gene nodded at Caroline and both he and Chris stepped out of the front door. Alex waved cheerily as they walked down the path, away from the house.

"I hope you find the policewoman!" she called after them.

Chris turned to look at Alex and waved back.

"We will!" he told her.

As Gene and Chris got into the Quattro once again, Gene turned to his DC.

"Making friends then Chris?" he teased.

"She's a smart …she wants to be a policewoman." Chris said.

Gene nodded and the edges of his mouth turned upwards slightly. Chris swallowed and continued.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time, eh Guv?"

"Quite the contrary, Christopher." Scolded Gene. "Caroline Price was not involved in this. She saw Evan White driving in the opposite direction to where he works this morning."

"You believe her?"

"When you've been in the police force as long as I have, you get to recognise liars. She's not a liar."


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's the next chapter. It's quite a short one but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!_

* * *

The car came to a stop outside what seemed to be a shut-down warehouse. Alex peered through the car window. Evan stepped out of the vehicle, moved round to open the rear door and grabbed Alex by the rope that tied her wrists firmly together. He pulled sharply on it, forcing Alex to climb awkwardly out of the car.

"Evan…you don't want to do this." Alex tried to tell him calmly, but he just dragged her along by the wrists.

"I think I am more than capable of deciding what I want, Drake" he spat out her name filthily.

Evan hauled Alex through, into the empty warehouse and came to a halt in the middle of the cavernous hanger. Evan reached into his pocket and pulled out a length of cloth. He held it up by each end in front of her teasingly.

"I'm sure we can come to…" but the end of her sentence was cut off by the rag of material being forced into her open mouth and tied firmly in place. It made her gag, as the cloth wasn't exactly clean. Keeping his eyes fixed on Alex and one hand still firmly holding her in place, he picked up a brown potato sack that lay on the floor, turned to the DI and violently wrenched it over her head. The rough coarseness of the fibers that made up the sack scratched painfully across her face and her yelp of surprise and sting was muffled as everything went black. It smelt musty and stale, and before she knew it, she was being yanked forwards, although this time she didn't know where she was going.

She could hear Evan's heavy breathing, shaky, ragged and harsh as she stumbled blindly along behind him.

He dragged her into a small room on the far side, where he then proceeded to tie her up to the piping that ran down the wall of the deserted warehouse. He bound her arms around the pipe so that there was no way in which she could move. That, added to the fact that she was gagged and temporarily blinded, Alex resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't in any position to make an escape attempt. Evan's slimy voice could be heard through the sack.

"You're going to stay here, Alex." He said cruelly. "You better hope and pray that your friends at the station will come with the money."

The next thing Alex heard was the sound of her godfather's footsteps dissolving away. Frustrated, Alex sightlessly kicked out at the wall. Of all people, why him?

* * *

Gene sat at his desk holding an empty whiskey glass. It was about 4 o'clock. The DCI was surrounded by sheets of information, evidence. None of it helped him in the slightest. Groaning, he screwed his eyes shut before forcing them open to focus once again on the sheets in front of him, covering every inch of his desk that no wood could be seen through. There was a knock at his office door and Gene nodded for Ray to come in.

"Err, Guv?" Ray bit his lip. "We haven't got anything useful on Evan White. How are we gonna get seventy-five thousand pounds by tomorrow?"

Gene sighed and stood up. He loosened his tie even more and stepped out of his office. Ray followed behind him.

"Chris?" he called and the man in question looked up from where he was working. "I want you and Ray to get two identical briefcases and stuff them both full of paper."

"What kind of paper?" Chris asked ly.

"I don't bleedin' care Christopher!" Gene snapped. "It could be newspaper, it could be lined paper, it could be note paper, and it could even be toilet paper! Just fill them both with paper!"

Chris nodded and scuttled away. Ray lit up another cigarette and turned to his DCI.

"Guv? I don't understand. Isn't filling the briefcases with fake cash gonna be exactly what this scumbag will be expectin'?

"Ah, see that's where you're wrong, Raymundo." Gene scratched his chin. "This bloke knows that we're…well, _I'm _not stupid and so he will know that we know what he would be expectin', and so…he won't be expectin' it. Do you follow me Carling?"

Ray looked completely baffled by the confusing, tongue-twisting explanation that he had just been given.

"Blimey, you can nearly see the cogs turning." Gene said. "Trust me…this will work. It has to."

And with that, Gene Hunt stalked away, back into his office.

Ray swallowed, frowned and walked off to find Chris, wondering how on earth he was going to repeat the explanation that the Guv had just given him to the young, easily-confused DC.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Hopefully the updates will be more frequent over the next two weeks! I'm glad that people are reading it and taking the time to review! Thank you so much._

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, everybody was already in CID. It was unusual for the station to be teeming with life before nine o'clock in the morning, but today it had just gone seven o'clock, and already people were working in full flow. Ray and Chris were stuffing the last of the paper into the two briefcases that were sitting, open on a desk. Chris stopped what he was doing and nudged Ray.

"Look…" Chris indicated through the glass wall that separated their DCI from them. "D'you think 'e's alright?"

Gene Hunt sat with his back to the rest of the room, his chair swivelled round so that his inferiors couldn't see his face. He seemed slumped and exhausted when he had arrived that morning, but determined all the same. They had never had an officer who had been take hostage for more than about an hour and Alex's absence seemed to be taking a profound effect upon the whole department.

Ray shrugged and lit another cigarette.

"I dunno" he replied, turning to Chris. "There's been no call yet."

"Why does the Guv trust this Evan bloke to ring?" Chris wondered.

"Cos 'e knows that the scumbag wants the money. Plus, he trusts DI Drake." Ray said under his breath.

"Not that 'e'll ever admit it." Chris agreed. "'Ere, have you seen the way he looks at…"

But Chris stopped abruptly as the Manc Lion himself came out of his office. He was scowling, as usual, and he peered around his domain.

"You poofs got the cases ready then?"

"I really don't understand how this is gonna work." said Chris.

Ray rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "I told you yesterday!"

"Well you didn't explain it very well then did you?"

"You're just too much of a nancy-boy to understand the simplest of concepts!"

A loud, shrill ringing interrupted Chris and Ray's bantering. Both of them simultaneously turned to look through the DCI's office door to where a red telephone sat on the desk, demanding to be answered. Gene made no hesitations as he swiftly moved to pick it up off of the base. He held it forcefully to his ear.

"Hunt." He announced gruffly.

"Gene?" her voice was small and very weak so that Gene had to strain his ears to hear her. "Is that you, Gene?"

"Yeah, Bolls…it's me. You alright?"

She didn't reply and Gene could hear muffling in the background. Alex's breath sounded short, sharp and shallow. Her voice was desperate. He didn't like this one bit.

"Sixty-four Havant Street."

Gene ed up a notepad and pen, and frantically scribbled the address.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I can't say more Gene." She replied, her voice lacking that usual defiance and…life. "Quick." She added hurriedly before there was a loud thump from her end of the line, a short yelp, and the phone clicked to the dialling tone.

"Drake? Bolly? Bolly? Alex?" Gene swallowed and slowly replaced the receiver back on the base. He stood upright, grabbed the scrap of paper he had made the note on and went back out to join Chris and Ray.

"Right. Here's what's going to happen." DCI Hunt announced, resuming his usual demeanour.

However, once again, the phone rang. That couldn't be Drake again, could it? Evan wouldn't let her call the station again? The phone continued to ring.

"Guv?"

Gene blinked and walked over to pick up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Detective Chief Inspector Hunt?"

"Who wants to know?" Gene growled.

"This is Robert Morris from forensics. Sir, we have results back that you are going to want to see."

* * *

Ray and Chris watched the Guv put down the telephone, pick up his heavy black overcoat and stride back out to meet them.

"Right...Christopher, Raymundo? Initiate the plan. Take Ray's motor, Chris here can barely see over the wheel."

Chris looked momentarily hurt, before he looked up to see that there was nearly a foot difference in height between him and his DCI. The DS shrugged in resignation.

"What 'bout you Guv?"

"I'll be there. Just gotta stop off somewhere first."

"But..." However, Gene Hunt had already pushed past his subordinates and out of the building.

* * *

Alex Drake squeezed her eyes shut. She felt tears leak out unconsciously. It had been a pretty rough night. The floor was cold, hard concrete with no mercy, and consequently, her back was stiff and achy. The sack was not completely opaque and so fuzzy shafts of light could be made out at the edges of it. She was exhausted. The ordeal had left her physically and mentally drained. The shock had been that Evan was capable of all this betrayal and deception, and for Alex not to have picked up on it.

The sudden sound of nearing footsteps appeared and Alex winced as her vision was plunged into light. She blinked reflexively and choked a little as the gag was wrenched out of her mouth painfully. The tall, skinny figure of Evan stood before her. Except he didn't look the same. Not at all. His hair was greasy, his beard had been left to grow, and his eyes were dark and sunken. He pulled his lips so thin that they became merely a single line. Evan thrust a bottle of water to his hostage's lips. Alex pulled back immediately.

"No." She gasped, wary of what was in the bottle.

Evan scowled and brought it to his own lips, drinking a considerable amount. He then forced Alex to drink the liquid. The water was disgustingly warm but Alex gulped greedily, her parched dry lips taking salvation from the contents of the bottle. But before she could even swallow three times, Evan had pulled the bottle away. He didn't say a word, his stare fixed on her and a sly smile played across his face as he turned the container upside down. Alex watched with desperation as the precious liquid glugged out and created a widespread puddle on the filthy warehouse concrete floor.

"I don't understand. This isn't..."

"Oh, shut up Drake. Don't even begin to give me all of your psychology garbage."

"But this isn't you Evan! You aren't like this!" Alex exclaimed angrily.

"Stop talking like you know me. You don't at all! You know absolutely nothing about me Alex Drake. You're just an interfering tart who can't keep her stuck-up nose out of other people's business. Eventually you knew it had to end in tears. Just grow up Alex! Welcome to the real world! It can't always be solved with psychology and analysis. That's exactly why you're in this position! Stop playing around with your dollies and getting in the way!"

Alex blinked.

"Molly?" She whispered. "Did you say 'Molly'?"

Evan stared ludicrously at her.

"What? No! Oh, God...she's finally lost it! No wonder Hunt can't keep control of you."

"No. I just...no. What's the time?" Alex swallowed.

"Doesn't matter. But you better start hoping your friends will turn up with the money some time soon though."

"They will."

"You need to realise who you can trust, Alex." Evan laughed cruelly.

The scene seemed to rewind. The bullet shot back into the gun and Layton lowered his aim before walking backwards. Jumbled clips, like old movie reels, played out in her mind. It skipped to Layton on his mobile phone. Tell her the truth. The clown appeared, like a ghost. Tell her why her parents never saw their daughter's tenth birthday or her first driving 

lesson, or her graduation day. The day she joined the police force, the day she gave birth to Molly; their granddaughter. Tell her why.

Alex bit her lip and met Evan's gaze.

"It was you." She breathed. "You were on the phone to him."

"What?"

"You were on the phone to him. A piece of my past, he said." Alex couldn't believe it. "What do you need the money for?"

But Evan ed his head. He had just heard the sound of a car pulling up outside.

"Quiet!" he hissed and moved over to shove the gag forcefully back into her mouth. Her wrists were still tied together; the rope had now created deep, dark bruises. Swollen and throbbing.


	9. Chapter 9

_I must apologise on behalf of my computer...I have some security settings that won't allow me to enter certain words. I have gone back and corrected chapter 6! Once again, I really appreciate all of your kind reviews and I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. I estimate that I will have about 3/4 more chapters to go after this one!_

* * *

"Your friends, maybe?" Evan said under his breath. "All guns blazing? As usual? It's a very blunt and direct tactic, I'll give them that...but...if they do that, they risk losing you. Oh dear." Evan's voice was cruel and mocking.

* * *

Outside, Ray was standing next to his car, loading up his gun. Chris got out and stood next to his colleague. He was holding the two suitcases and passed one to Ray.

"Right...let's go nail 'im." Ray growled.

Chris followed him into the derelict warehouse, both of them constantly panning with their guns suspiciously.

Silence. No movement...nothing. Nothing to suggest that there was ever anyone here. They entered a long hanger bay-type area and Chris nodded silently towards the end. There was a small door. It was the only really noticeable aspect of the location. Ray saw this and slowly moved forwards. The two men approached the hanger from different angles, covering all exits, just as the Guv had told them. However, the duo barely got halfway towards the door, when it suddenly opened. The injection of noise into the still air made Chris jump and quickly focus his aim at the man who stood in the doorway.

"Hello." Evan smiled at the two police officers.

When neither Chris nor Ray replied, he spoke again. "Don't worry...DI Drake is perfectly fine."

He reached behind him and pushed the door open further to reveal Alex, slumped on the floor, tied to a pipe and with a gag in her mouth. Her eyes were wide and desperate. She made eye contact with both Ray and Chris. Chris nodded reassuringly at her, and then turned his glare back to Evan.

"Now," continued Evan. "Where is Mister Hunt, I wonder?"

Ray swallowed. "He had to go somewhere. He sent us for him."

Alex frowned. Where on earth was Gene? Why wasn't he here with Ray and Chris?

"I find this hard to believe, Mister Carling." Evan said.

"Evan White...I am arresting you for the kidnapping and seizure of a police officer and for breaking into CID, armed." Ray announced gruffly.

"Ahh, slight problem there." Evan laughed. "You have absolutely no evidence! I mean yes, there is your word to go on, but who's saying that you two clowns make it out alive, eh? How d'you even know I'm telling the truth? I could be covering for someone! Didn't think of that one, did you boys?"

Chris and Ray scowled.

"It's still a crime! You broke into CID and took an officer hostage! We have witnesses in CID." Chris attempted to recover.

"Ah, but you forget…I'm a lawyer. If by any chance you do manage to arrest me, then remember, some of my best friends are judges and you have no evidence whatsoever that I said or did anything, except for maybe Alex's word. But, as you can clearly see, she is very distressed and upset…her judgment is vastly impaired and she is very weak too."

The two men could only watch as Evan put a hand behind his back and drew his own gun.

"Hold it there!" yelled Chris. "We _will_ shoot!"

"No you won't, DC Skelton! Because if you do, there is a very high chance that the bullet will go straight through me and then straight into DI Drake, who is directly behind me."

Chris realised, with a horrible sinking feeling, that Evan was right. He continued talking.

"Right then, I believe you have some money for me?"

Okay, thought Chris, now all we have to do is hope that the Guv's little plan works.

"Yeah." Said Ray from the other side of the room. "I've got it here."

And he held up his briefcase.

"No he doesn't." piped up Chris. "I've got it…look."

Chris also held up the briefcase he was carrying.

Evan stared at the two of them incredulously.

"Let's stop playing games, shall we? Just give me the money and we will all make it out of here alive." Evan stated, somewhat calmly.

"But, it's true!" Chris exclaimed. "I'm the one who's got the money. He's just bluffing!"

"What? You really going to believe him? He's just a Nancy-boy." Ray smiled satisfyingly at his colleague.

Evan swallowed and moved his gun aim to Ray as he stepped slowly towards Chris, who stood nervously, holding out the briefcase.

Alex looked on at the scene in horror. Did Ray and Chris even know what they were doing? And where was the DCI? Their superior officer was somewhere around, surely? But Alex wasn't too sure. There were times when nobody could understand what was going on inside the Guv's head.

When Evan finally reached Chris, Chris slowly opened up the briefcase for him to see. The scene seemed to unfold in slow motion. Evan bent down to look at the interior of the briefcase and as he did this, his aim faltered on Ray. Ray took this opportunity and swiftly ran down the warehouse and into the small room, where Alex was rapidly losing consciousness on the floor. Of course, Evan noticed this immediately and he screamed,

"STOP! Stop where you are, now Carling!"

Ray came to a halt centimetres away from Alex. Evan was no longer blocking Alex and so the police officer lifted up his gun, with the other hand behind his back.

Alex's eyes widened as she saw what Ray was holding out to her. A penknife. She strained her bruised, swollen wrists and managed to grasp the metal object in her bound hands.

Evan was now in a bad position. Two guns were trained on him and he only had one.

"Think your time's up now Mister White!" shouted Ray nastily.

"You wouldn't shoot me." Evan smiled. "Because, I'm not stupid, you see. I can tell that your DCI has given you strict instructions not to kill me, hasn't he?"

Chris spluttered in disbelief and Evan took this split second as an opportunity to punch the gun out of his hand. It clattered noisily to the floor and Ray glared angrily at Chris, who now stood, completely unarmed, and Evan pushed the young police officer in front of him, gun still trained on Ray.

"My point still stands. Evidence?" Evan queried.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Said a voice.

It was gruff and stern, but Alex sighed in relief as the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the large hanger.

Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt's eyes were severe as he stood, tall and proud. The man was certainly larger than life as the morning sunlight fell on him, surrounding him in a golden glow. He brandished his personal gun in one hand and held a trench coat in the other. His eyes flicked towards Alex and back to Evan.

"Mister Hunt…I had a feeling that you might show up." Evan said.

"You don't seem too 'appy 'bout that. Don't you want the company of my very good self?" Gene tried.

Evan glared at the DCI.

"I was at the forensics department this mornin', White, and they had come up with some very odd findings. The investigation showed that the makings of an e device were found inside DI Drake's flat last night."

"What?"

"Yes, you 'eard me right. es. But, the question is this…why would someone plant the es and then leave the flat in a total mess? Well, I used my numerous grey cells to come up with the theory that maybe this person _wanted _Drake to know that there was someone out there and could be serious about making an attack on her life. Just ruining her flat wouldn't do it, but planting rudding es as well…that would be enough to scare her. What d'you think?"

Evan's eyes twitched uncomfortably. "You have no evidence."

Gene sighed. "You underestimate me. Yes, you are right…there were no finger prints in the flat. But, look what I found in your car!" he exclaimed, and held up the coat. "This is your coat, is it not? Well, I assume it is…seeing as it came from inside your car. And you'll never guess what I found on it…the same dust. It matches perfectly with the dust that the forensics found in Drake's flat. Check mate." Gene finished off confidently.

"You broke into my car?" Evan shouted.

"Is that really the only comeback you've got? I think you're rapidly running out of lifelines here sonny. You took hostage and attempted to take the life of a high ranking police officer! Let's get a little perspective here!"

* * *

While Chris, Ray, Gene and Evan had been preoccupied, Alex was struggling with cutting the tightly bound ropes that were tying her wrists together around the piping. She had no energy and everything that she did was a great effort. She found it hard to breath under the gag and there was no one to help her. Evan stood in the middle of the warehouse, holding Chris in front of him like a bodyguard. Gene stood to one side; his gun accurately focussed on Evan, whilst Ray stood the other side, his gun also on Evan. Evan's free hand had a gun trained on Ray. In any other circumstances, Alex would have found this situation rather amusing.

She only had a couple more fibres to cut through. Her hands ached as she bent them round, in order to get a good angle to cut at. Her breath was short and sharp, and she found it hard not to yell out with joy as the rope came untied, releasing her hands. Alex wasted no time in identifying her nearest exit. There was a crumbled wall nearby, but Alex had to run straight past Evan. It was risky, and Alex's legs were weak.

Alex ran, well she hobbled quickly towards the exit. Evan's head whipped round and before anyone could do anything, there was a deafening gunshot, followed by a piercing scream. Three people gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay in updating - been very busy lately! I anticipate another two chapters and then maybe an epilogue! Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

* * *

Alex felt the bullet enter her shoulder before she heard it. It wasn't the fact that it was unbearably painful, because it wasn't at first. There was just a staggering jolt and as Alex fell to the floor, she saw the clown. That same clown stood at the far end of the warehouse. It was smiling...a cruel, sinister smile that created a greater impact than the bullet that had just tore through her flesh and neatly imbedded itself in her shoulder. She hit the floor and the searing pain began to set in. She clasped her hand to her right shoulder and felt the ooze from underneath it. She felt woozy and her head lolled back against the dusty concrete floor.

Chris' mouth dropped open in shock and Ray's eyes suddenly widened as they watched their DI fall helplessly to the ground. Gene ran forward instinctively, causing his aim on Evan to fall. Evan laughed with glee and used this distraction wisely. He violently pushed Chris on his knees and then turned to sprint away, out of sight.

"No!" shouted Ray.

He pulled the trigger, and the bullet missed Evan's head by inches as he swiftly ducked out of the way.

"Chris! Ray!" Gene yelled. "After him! Now!"

"Yes Guv" they both replied and sprinted after Evan., out of the building

Gene ran to Alex, who was now barely conscious, a growing puddle of crimson forming underneath her.

"Bolly?"

He reached out and supported the back of her head, tilting it towards him. Her eyes were watery and severely shot, looking at her DCI with the utmost desperation. The filthy material gag was still shoved in her mouth. Before Gene looked at her injured shoulder, he gently untied the gag and removed it from Alex's mouth. She tried to swallow and then moaned with pain as Gene pulled away her hand to look at the wound.

"No..." she groaned, trying to writhe away from him.

"Stop movin'." Gene growled.

He took the bottom hem of his own shirt in both hands and gave it a violent tug. The thin material ripped off and Gene proceeded to wrap it tightly around her shoulder, the white fabric immediately was died scarlet with Alex's . Alex felt his hands work on her shoulder surprisingly tenderly and the pressure of the makeshift temporary bandage seemed to reduce the wound to a numb throbbing that pulsated around her body.

Conscious that Evan was still on the run, he wrapped his arm underneath Alex and secured it tightly around her waist.

"Come on. Let's get you out of 'ere." He muttered, lifting Alex effortlessly to her feet.

She seemed to regain a certain amount of consciousness.

"I can do it...I can walk by myself." She gasped.

"Yeah right." Gene said, under his breath sarcastically.

"No...no...Gene, I'm just slowing you down. You go ahead and...catch up with Evan." Alex told him, through clenched teeth.

"Stop being a dozy cow. That's the biggest load of tosh that's ever come out of your posh mouth." He retorted.

"Just...just let me walk...quicker that way."

Gene released her and watched as she staggered forwards. However, her injured shoulder seemed to be getting worse and the wound, mixed with complete exhaustion, caused the DI to stumble and fall again. Gene darted forwards to catch her, careful not to touch her shoulder. She collapsed against him and allowed him to support her as they made their way to the Quattro as quickly as possible. Still with a firm grip on her, Gene pulled open the car door. Alex turned her head to look up at him. They held each other's gaze for a long moment and so much was unsaid between them. Gene swallowed and helped her into his car, slightly embarrassed.

Gene sat next to her in the driver's seat and reached under the seat, pulling out a long scarf. Alex wasn't really in a position to ask her DCI why he had a scarf under his car seat. He leant over and reinforced her shoulder with the material.

"Need to keep pressure on it." He told her gruffly. "Try not to move it."

He started the engine and the Quattro roared into life. With a screech and spin of the wheels, the red vehicle raced forwards. Gene grabbed the radio from the dash board.

"Christopher? Ray? Come in...this is your DCI, come in!"

The radio buzzed and led before Chris' voice filled the car.

"Guv? Yeah, we're on 'is tail. Just turned into St. John's Street. Lookin' like 'e might stop soon."

"Right. We're on our way."

Gene put the radio down and averted his full attention to driving. He suddenly swung the car down a street to the left, leaving a considerable trail of dust behind.

"You alright over there?" Gene directed this at Alex, who was leaning her head against the car window. She was so pale and her eyes were dark with exhaustion. She nodded silently but didn't look at him.

"We'll get you to the 'ospital as soon as we've locked this bloke up, yeah?" Gene wanted to keep Alex conscious.

That was what you had to do right? When someone was injured and losing ? Keep them talking, keep them awake? Keep them fighting.

"Yeah." Alex whispered faintly. She didn't have the strength to argue with him.

The Quattro sped down the narrow streets and as Gene turned into St. John's street, he could see the figures of Chris and Ray standing with their backs to him at the end. He swiftly parked the car a little way up the street and turned to Alex.

"You're stayin' here." He told her firmly, before getting out of the car and jogging to where his subordinates were, pulling his gun out as he went.

* * *

Chris and Ray stood with their guns held high. Evan stood smiling at the two of them. He was holding something, a device in his hand. He looked up with glee as Gene approached.

"Alright, you're going to explain what you're doing and why you're doing it within the next thirty seconds, otherwise I will personally blow you to smithereens and all that will be left of Evan White will be splattered down that wall behind you!" Gene yelled.

"Guv, 'e's got something in 'is hand." Muttered Chris.

Evan held it up.

"Yep, I believe, Chris, that you are absolutely right. All I need to do is turn this dial and this whole housing estate will go up in flames."

"He's raving mad!" exclaimed Ray.

"All I want is the money, Hunt!" Evan yelled.

Chris bit his lip nervously. Neither of the briefcases had any real money in them.

"Now, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement?" Gene said.

His voice was harsh and strong.

"I don't think that's much of an option." Evan told him. "How is Alex? Is she alright? Not hurt too much, I hope?"

His eyes glinted manically as he watched Gene's face twist uncomfortably.

"Oh, she's ruddy marvelous! She's losing more every second and if she doesn't get to 'ospital in the next hour, she's gonna be ...thanks to you!"

Evan seemed to relax, unlike Chris and Ray's grips on their guns.

"You know...in three days time, there's going to be an explosion. A big one that will kill people and cause devastation."

"Eh, that's why 'e needs the cash, Guv!" Ray spoke up suddenly.

"Is that right, Evan? You need the money to fund your little project that will, inevitably, end in ?"

"You have no idea, DCI Hunt."

"You see, I've met people like you before. You're lonely, desperate, pathetic human beings who decide to take out their anger on other people who don't deserve the destruction that you are forcing upon them. The world is better off without you. Now, you are going to hand over that device of yours, before more people get injured!" Gene shouted, taking a step forward.

* * *

Alex forced her eyes open. She tenderly felt her shoulder. It was numbingly painful and he surrounding the wound had begun to dry. She peered out through the car window. She couldn't see clearly what was going on and she didn't like it. She didn't like just sitting there, useless, in the car. Alex knew she could help. Wincing, she unbuckled the seatbelt that Gene had made her wear and kicked open the car door. Grabbing her shoulder with a silent yelp, she stumbled out of the vehicle. She could now make out four figures at the end of the road.

The one on the right was smaller and skinny; that had to be Chris. Next to him, stood the burlier outline of Ray, and further back was the tall lean frame of Evan. No mistaking it. The fourth figure was tall and broad. He was larger than the other men; physically, and in presence. Any random onlooker would recognise Gene Hunt's immediate authority. The way he stood; fearless and superior. There were times when Alex felt exasperated and rolled her eyes frustratedly at her DCI's self-righteous mannerisms, but sometimes it was all she could do not to applaud him for being unique and stable in times of urgent crises.


End file.
